


a shady bastard

by roguemutual



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect Andromeda
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sex, F/M, Fingering, Hair Pulling, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Snarky Ryder, Teasing, reyes sucks at poker and sara is fed up with him playing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 00:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguemutual/pseuds/roguemutual
Summary: — he promises her only an hour, its been two. now he owes her more then what he promised.— reyes and sara have a really good fuck.





	a shady bastard

“You’re terrible at this game.” Reyes chuckles, placing his cards down on the table. “No, Gil. You are just a master at this, and I do not admit defeat that easily.”

“Another round?” Sara silently growls. Her impatience was wearing thin, Reyes had promised her an hour game with Gil – then they’d go back to his personal room and engage in a well-deserved _fuck_. She remembers his words, a bitter feeling fills her as well as an increasing arousal.

          _“Cariño –“_

_She hums around his cock, the vibration earns her a soft moan from the smuggler who runs his hand through her caramel colored locks. Sara opens her heavy eyelids half way to glance up at Reyes, who has his head tossed back, short strands of black hang from his head. His brown skin, coated with sweat. She feels proud._

_His hips thrust up in a surprise and she makes a choking sound. “W-We… We need to go, I was supposed to meet Gil an hour ago.” Sara quickly moves her lips off and shoots a sharp glare up at him. “Really?” She whines. “You are such a mood killer.”_

_The Smuggler stands, pulling up his sweatpants and grabbing a black shirt. “I promise to give you a good fuck later, my love.” He plants a kiss on her lips._

_“You better.”_

Ryder bends over the red lounging couch where Reyes was relaxing with his ankle resting on his thigh, one hand resting on his thigh. “How’s the game going?” She asks, sliding one of her hands over his shoulder. Reyes nods. “Going very well, Cariño.”

“I wouldn’t say that. It seems to me you’re losing.” The smuggler nervously chuckles as he glances over to Ryder who wore a cocky smile on her face. “So- when do you think you’ll be done here? You promised me an hour, it’s been two.”

“Straight to the point, this is why I adore you.”

“I suppose that’s why opposites attract, you love dilly dallying while I’m waiting to get back to your room,” She pauses and turns her head, hair shielding her lips – and voice. “..for you to give me a well deserve fuck. You left me just after I made you cum and you promised me a mind-blowing orgasm. All I see is you being mind blown by Gil’s skill. Am I wrong?” The whisper sends a shiver down Reyes’s spine, who grins and chuckles softly. “Tell you what, ten more minutes and I promise, you’ll get what I promised.”

“10 minutes.” She warns, reaching back up.

He nods and repeats his promise. “10 minutes.”

-

His hands desperately reach under her shirt, her lips kiss his with desperation. Sara softly gasps as his cold hands touch her warm skin. “Mm… Your hands-“ Reyes interrupts when he whispers low into her ear – this time, sending shivers down her spine this time. “- are freezing… I know,” He chuckles softly.

“Help me warm them.” He instructs, trailing his lips down the freckled pale cheek, down to her neck. Sara moans softly and grabs the bottom of her shirt. “You want this off?” Sara nods, Reyes moves his arms down and watches as Sara removes the casual white and blue shirt, and tosses it to the floor.

The smuggler steps back and admires the body of the Pathfinder. Freckles litter her torso and arms, her love handles peek from her pants, she sometimes shared the insecurity she felt – but Reyes adored her body.

“Mi amore…” He groans, quickly pulling his own shirt off and tossing it on the ground with hers then grabs her arms and pulls her closer, not giving her a moment before kissing her harshly. His hands grab her hips, fingertips push into her skin and Sara grins into the kiss.

Reyes’s hand slide down Sara’s stomach with gentle fingertips, touch the top of her sweatpants and they both open their eyelids half way.

“May I?” He asks with a whisper.

“Only if you take yours off too.” He nods.

-

“Mm… Mi amore, what was that? My hearing has been _terrible_ lately.” The two were seated on the velvet chair he always greeted Sara whenever she came to Kadara to speak with him, she had nothing but underwear on and he still had his sweatpants on, cigarette in his hand. The pathfinder rests in his lap, on edge. She gasps and shivers. “R-Reyes…” She moans, and he chuckles – using this as an advantage to slow his fingers movements.

“G-God… Please –“

“Repeat what you asked for, baby.” He instructs, and blows smoke in the dimly lit room, Sara pays no attention to it. Reyes’s middle finger ghosts her clit, not giving it the firm pressure that Ryder hungers for. “I-I… I need your-“

“Myyyy….” He prompts.

“Fingers goddammit!” Her angry finish is finished with a loud moan when he drops his hand into her panties and re-inserts his middle finger inside her. “I..I…”

Reyes chuckles, inhaling his cigarette once again and blows the smoke again when he speaks. “Is there something else you want, my greedy Pathfinder.” Reyes’s skin gets caught in between Sara’s teeth when she bites down – from impatience and the overwhelming pleasure she feels from his middle and now index finger slowly pumping into her, and thumb circling her clit and the tantalizing words he speaks that send cold shivers down her spine, brew excitement in her stomach, it was _too_ much.

“I have an idea.” He glances down at the shivering Pathfinder who stares at him, waiting for his instructions. “Take my hand.. and show me where you want it. I’ll figure out what to do from there.”

She grabs his hand with her shaking one and takes advantage, she quickly thrusts her hips down and gasps when she feels the new deep of his fingers.

He grins. “Ah, the Pathfinder has a manipulative side…”

“I learn… f-from the best.” She chuckles, moaning when she applies pressure with Reyes’s thumb on her clitoris. She rubs for him, crying out when he decides to move his fingers faster and rubbing with her. He softly bites her ear, then whispers.

_“You are so beautiful.”_

-

He presses a final kiss to her thigh, up her stomach until he meets with her face to face. “I’ve rung two orgasms out of you tonight, Cariño. Are you excited for the third?”

“Grand finale?” Sara chuckles softly, before leaning dangerously close to Reyes. “Give it to me, and I’ll call us even.”

“You tempt me.”

“So, give in.”

-

“A-Ah!”

“Heh… You feel.. ah – amazing.” Reyes compliments as he slowly pulls out, then suddenly snaps his hips back into Sara who gasps at the sudden penetration. He wraps a hand around her ponytail and lowers his lips to her ear, continuing to thrust _agonizingly_ slow.

“P-Pull it.” Sara challenges, Reyes laughs. “As you wish, Cariño.” After her challenge, he lifts his head away and pulls her hair so her head was closer to his. “You feel so, _so_ _fucking good,_ Cariño.” He moans. “You go out… building worlds for us, then come here and take me like a fucking pro. Is there anything you can’t do?”

Sara whimpers, holding herself up against the wall with her hands. Reyes surprises her with pressing two fingers to her clit.

“You’re going to cum for me, within the next minute or you don’t cum at all.” He growls, chuckling when he earns a frustrated groan from Sara. “T..That wasn’t your promise.”

He snaps his hips again while starting to rub her harshly. “I’m a shady bastard.” Sara opens her mouth to argue – but is cut off when Reyes picks up the pace with his thrusts, they become fast, he brings her leg up to reach a deep angle which he is rewarded with moans, whimpers and close to screams.

“I-I… I’m going to cum, R-Reyes…”

“Not yet, mi amore.” Sara whines, and bites down on her hand. “Tell me who makes you feel this good, tell me who you belong too. Then, I _may_ let you cum.”

“Y-You…”

“Who’s you?” He thrusts harshly again, then brings it back to the agonizingly slow pace. “Never heard of him, a shady bastard. Again, baby, who makes you feel this good? Who is the only one who could bring you to this beautiful state?” His words taunt her, taunts the orgasm she feels pooling in her to just let go, but she holds on and yells.

“ _ **R-Reyes Vidal!**_ ” A satisfied smirk curls his lips and he whispers.

“Cum for me, Sara.” The whisper is for her only, she cries out as she finally allows the tension out and she comes. Reyes moans in approval, slowing down his thrusts as she comes down from her high.

-

Sara and Reyes crash onto the bed together, tangling their naked limbs together – pants present yet softer, sweat coats their bodies, they were a gorgeous mess.

“You…” He pauses to kiss the top of her head. “…were amazing, Sara.” Sara grins. “That really was a mind blowing orgasm-“

“Orgasms.” He corrects her with a cocky tone. Sara rolls her eyes fondly. “Orgasms…” She mocks him with a fake low tone.

He laughs out loud, snorting a little. “You are a cheeky pathfinder, aren’t you?”

“The cheekiest.” He strokes her naked back gently, he then speaks – tone gentle. “Are you alright? I did not hurt you, did I?”

She shrugs. “I mean, down there is gonna probably hurt but I loved it. Nothing a warm bath couldn’t fix.”

“Then let me treat my pathfinder to a warm bath.”

“Only if you come in with me.”

“Did you truly need to ask?”


End file.
